Better Than Me
by psav2005
Summary: Oneshot, song fic. Kimberly has just returned to her hotel room after winning Pan Global gold, and hears a song that causes all her emotions to come out


**Better Than Me**

**_A/N: Hey everyone this is my new story, a one shot song fic. That's right folks the person who has brought you 3 Ranger sports stories, and the PRWA Ranger wrestling series is now bringing you a song fic. This is my first song fic, but I will say there have been some songs that tempted me to write a song fic but I never did. The song that finally broke through for me was "Better Than Me" by Hinder, and that is the song this story will revolve around. Also this is a Tommy/Kim related story. I hope you enjoy my first ever song fic, and please leave a review._**

**_Summary: Kimberly has just returned to her hotel room after winning Pan Global gold, and hears a song that causes all her emotions to come out._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers, they are owned by Saban/Disney. I do not own the lyrics to "Better Than Me" they are owned by Hinder._**

_East Rutherford, New Jersey_

_Summer, 1998_

Kimberly had just returned to her hotel room after the most amazing day of her life. On this day she won three gymnastics Gold Medals at the Pan Global Games, two individuals in balance beam and the floor, and another for winning the all around competition. Four of her best friends, Jason, Trini, Zack, and Billy had been there to cheer her on. Jason, Trini, and Zack got time off from the World Peace Conference in Switzerland to watch Kim, and Billy had returned from Aquitar and was taking classes in Switzerland as well, and he went along with Zack, Trini, and Jason. The five had been friends forever, all from the town of Angel Grove in California, just outside Los Angeles. The five were also the first five Power Rangers to protect the planet Earth from the forces of evil.

After Kimberly gold medal winning performances the five headed to New York City to celebrate. After a night of celebrating Trini, Billy, Jason, and Zack returned to their hotel, and Kimberly returned to the team hotel. When she got to her room she just wanted to relax, so she kicked off her shoes, fell into her bed and turned the radio on.

"Its time for the most requested song in the New York/New Jersey area, the new one from Hinder, "Better Than Me.""

_I think you can do much better than me  
After all the lies that I made you believe  
Guilt kicks in and I start to see  
The edge of the bed  
Where your nightgown used to be  
I told myself I won't miss you  
But I remember  
What it feels like beside you  
I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me _

While looking through your old box of notes  
I found those pictures I took  
That you were looking for  
If there's one memory I don't want to lose  
That time at the mall  
You and me in the dressing room  
I told myself I won't miss you  
But I remember  
What it feels like beside you  
I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me

The bed I'm lying in is getting colder  
Wish I never would've said it's over  
And I can't pretend... I won't think about you when I'm older  
Cause we never really had our closure  
This can't be the end  
I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me  
I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me  
(And I think you should know this)  
(You deserve much better than me)

_(And I think you should know this)  
(You deserve much better than me)_

_(And I think you should know this)  
(You deserve much better than me)_

_(And I think you should know this)_

Kimberly tried to hold back her emotions but by the end of the song she just couldn't, as she picked up a photo album and started crying. The album contained all the pictures of her and him she had, along with all the notes and letters he had sent her.

"Oh Tommy, it's all my fault. You should have been here today, cheering for me with the others, but you weren't because of me. I ruined the most perfect thing I had, to be with some guy who ended up being a jerk, treating me like shit, and then cheating on me. Why did I ever think I could find someone as perfect you, I was so dumb. Tommy I promise that one day I will make this right, I just don't know when that will be," Kimberly said as she cried herself to sleep.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Angel Grove, California_

_The same day_

Tommy had just returned from taking Kat to the airport. She was headed to London for dancing school, and the two decided to end their relationship and just stay friends. They made that decision because of both of their past failures when it came to long distance relationships. Tommy drove home in silence, and as he turned into his driveway he turned up the radio.

"This is the most requested song in Angel Grove, "Better Than Me" the newest song by Hinder."

_I think you can do much better than me  
After all the lies that I made you believe  
Guilt kicks in and I start to see  
The edge of the bed  
Where your nightgown used to be  
I told myself I won't miss you  
But I remember  
What it feels like beside you  
I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me _

While looking through your old box of notes  
I found those pictures I took  
That you were looking for  
If there's one memory I don't want to lose  
That time at the mall  
You and me in the dressing room  
I told myself I won't miss you  
But I remember  
What it feels like beside you  
I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me

The bed I'm lying in is getting colder  
Wish I never would've said it's over  
And I can't pretend... I won't think about you when I'm older  
Cause we never really had our closure  
This can't be the end  
I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me  
I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me  
(And I think you should know this)  
(You deserve much better than me)

_(And I think you should know this)  
(You deserve much better than me)_

_(And I think you should know this)  
(You deserve much better than me)_

_(And I think you should know this)_

**_A/N: Ok everyone that's the story, I hope you enjoyed it. As I said before this is my first ever song fic, and I hope I did a good job on it and everyone enjoyed. Thanks again for reading the story, and please leave a review._**


End file.
